Heretofore, it has been known to utilize toggle members in combination with screw or bolt members where the person effecting the fastening had access to only one side of the members being fastened. Typical applications for the present invention are found in the installation of drywalls in residential construction where members are attached thereto. It is also applicable in heavier construction applications such as the securement of steel angle members where it is not possible to put a nut on the end of a bolt member. In this instance the use of this invention obviates the need for field welding.
It has been the practice in drywall construction to use expandable toggle members in securing members to the drywall. These expandable toggle members in general have required relatively large holes to be placed in the drywall in order to insert the toggle member behind the drywall. This has been objectionable, especially in apartment complexes where the turnover of tenants is high and walls must be repaired often. The known expandable toggle members have also required a specially designed bolt which has limited choices of diameters and lengths.
Additional shortcomings of the known prior art include the inability of the toggle member to pivot on the bolt or screw member after the toggle member has passed through the opening in the wall to which the toggle member becomes fastened. This makes it impossible to draw the toggle member flush or flat against the blind side of the wall. There is a critical moment at the inception of rotation of the toggle member where the toggle member may slip off the screw member and become lost behind the innermost member being fastened.
Another shortcoming of the known prior art is the failure to provide adequate bearing of the threads of the bolt or screw member against the toggle member after the toggle member has been rotated 90 degrees on the blind side of the wall member. This results in a bending or crushing of the portion of the toggle member adjacent the aperture in the toggle member whereby continued turning of the bolt or screw member results in the bolt or screw member pulling through the toggle member after which the toggle member falls off behind the wall to which it was to be attached.